


Apologies

by twtd



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, BDSM, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-24 20:53:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14363457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twtd/pseuds/twtd
Summary: Alex clutched the flyer in her hand. It was crumpled and wrinkled now from where she had nervously played with it, and it was creased down the middle where she had folded it in half to throw it away in her dorm trash can. She’d managed to wait a whole hour to pull it back out again. She only realized after the fact that she really should have thrown something messy on top of it. She hadn’t though, and it was still pristine when she plucked it back out. There wasn’t an address on the flyer, but the campus rumor mill made the house easy enough to find. She was lucky the door was propped open. If she’d had to knock, she would have disappeared into the night.Alex and Lucy meet through a kink club while they’re in college.





	Apologies

**Author's Note:**

> There’s a post going around tumblr of a flyer for a subs only gala. I got a prompt. You guys get a fic. 
> 
> The wonderful Ashkela beta read it for me. You should go read her stuff too.

Alex clutched the flyer in her hand. It was crumpled and wrinkled now from where she had nervously played with it, and it was creased down the middle where she had folded it in half to throw it away in her dorm trash can. She’d managed to wait a whole hour to pull it back out again. She only realized after the fact that she really should have thrown something messy on top of it. She hadn’t though, and it was still pristine when she plucked it back out. There wasn’t an address on the flyer, but the campus rumor mill made the house easy enough to find. She was lucky the door was propped open. If she’d had to knock, she would have disappeared into the night. 

The door creaked a little as she pushed it open and it made her jump. What was she doing? She’d realized she was gay a year ago. She’d only been out for a semester. She’d had sex with a woman exactly twice. But the second time, her partner had jokingly slapped her on the ass and, God, the way she felt after, the rush, the orgasm…. She was a scientist. She couldn’t just ignore the evidence. So when she saw the flyer, it seemed like a low-key way to explore without the pressure of sex. She knew she didn’t _have_ to have sex with a Domme to figure out whatever kinks she might have, or if she had any at all, but the expectation was there, right? 

She stepped into the house just as a guy rounded the corner. She felt like she jumped ten feet in the air when she saw him even though he was wearing a broad smile. 

“Hey,” he said, “I was just coming to see who walked in. I’m Buzz.” He offered Alex his hand. She looked at it dumbly for a second before she remembered what she supposed to do. She shook his hand and said, “Alex.” Were they supposed to use aliases? Buzz didn’t sound much like a real name. Well, it too late now. 

“It’s good to meet you, Alex,” he said. “The party is just through here,” he gestured through a doorway. “It isn’t actually a gala, so don’t worry about that.”

Alex was relieved about that too. Her jeans and hoodie weren’t exactly a gala appropriate outfit. If anything, she looked more formal that Buzz in his muscle tee. She guessed it was to show off his impressive biceps and pecs. She almost couldn’t believe this guy was a sub. He didn’t fit her expectations. He was too tall and too built, but he seemed friendly enough. 

He ushered her through the doorway and into the living room. There were a bunch of other college kids dotting the room in various states of sprawl. It looked like an older woman was giving a lecture up by the fireplace complete with a giant pad of paper. There were snacks in the back of the room. Only a few people bothered to look back at Alex, but she was startled when she recognized someone who was in her Calc II class from freshman year. She blushed lightly and focused on the food. Buzz’s presence had suddenly become reassuring. He squeezed her shoulder. 

“Don’t worry, everyone here is friendly,” he said. “Grab something to eat and make yourself comfortable,” he smiled again, squeezed her shoulder one more time, and reclaimed a spot on the couch. The woman next to him bumped against his shoulder. Alex turned back to the snacks, but she was too nervous to eat anything other than a few Cheetos. She was just sitting down on the floor as the woman finished her lecture. 

The room started filling with conversation and any calm Alex had found was chased away. “Hello,” The woman sitting a few feet away, the one from Alex’s calculus class, smiled a tight smile. “We had that class together, right?” she asked. 

“Uh, yeah,” Alex replied. “With Peabody.” 

“Huh, never would have twigged you as a bottom. Wouldn’t have twigged you as anything really,” she shrugged. 

“Yeah, I was,” Alex shrugged, “I was pretty far in the closet, and I’m not really sure that I am… a bottom that is. I’m just sorta figuring things out.” Alex ducked her head. If she didn’t really know, were they going to kick her out? 

The woman’s face, Alex really should remember her name, softened. “No worries. We’ve all been there.” 

Some of the tension in Alex’s shoulders dissipated. 

“We have some semi-regular meetings at a couple of different places if you’re interested. Normally they’re more social than anything,” she tilted her head. “Just a safe space to get to know each other. And the mixed group actually does have monthly meetings when you think you’re ready.” 

“That’s, uh, that’s good to know.” Alex rubbed the back of her neck. All of the information was getting overwhelming. 

“You’ll figure it out,” the woman said.

Just then Buzz stood up and commanded the attention of the room. “I think I speak for us all when I say thank you to Andy for that session. Thanks Andy.” 

The lecturer smiled and said, “thanks,” back. 

“Now we’re going to move on to the next part of the evening. We know how hard it can be to find a compatible Dom, so we’ve set up a little questionnaire for everyone to fill out. We’re going to go over them with a couple of the Doms from their group and see if anyone matches up,” Buzz smiled a winning smile that somehow made Alex feel like it wouldn’t be that bad to fill one out. She lived lab reports. Distilling everything down into a form made it seem logical. 

“You can think of it as anonymous speed dating,” Buzz continued to chuckles. “And no pressure, guys, if you don’t want to do it. Before we start, I’d like to put in a plug for the snacks. I don’t want any of them left here when you all leave. And the next group meeting is at 4:30 a week from now at Synergy.” Alex had been to Synergy a couple of times since coming out, but the amount she had to drink to make the gay club, any club really, a good time was too hard on her head and too hard on her wallet. 

Buzz started circulating the handouts and they only took a minute to reach Alex. Was she really going to fill the thing out? She took one and passed the papers along. Even if she didn’t fill it out, she could at least read it over, see what she might be getting herself into. 

The top was easy enough: name, phone number, email address. She could do that. Interested in men/women/other (please specify). She could do that too. She circled women. Then the questions got more complicated. There was a chart listing various things down one side with yes, maybe, and no written next to each one. She was supposed to circle the things she was interested in. She looked at it with wide eyes. The list was longer than she thought it could possibly be. She decided to take it one line at a time. She didn’t have to turn it in after all. 

Blindfolds: easy enough, Yes  
Bondage: Maybe  
Butt plugs/anal: she didn’t think so? How was she supposed to know if she had never tried it?  
Cock rings: definitely not

The list continued onto the back of the paper. There were things on it that Alex didn’t even recognize. What the fuck was figging? She circled no for those. In the end, there were more maybes on her list than anything else. Did that make it obvious that she didn’t know what she was doing? Still, she didn’t want to get herself into an awkward situation by pretending to know more than she did. She could quickly see that spiraling. 

She took a deep breath before she stood up and handed it to Buzz. She got another of his wide smiles in return and she blushed. Her courage gave out. “Uhm, thanks for the welcome, but I have some other plans,” Alex said. Buzz’s smile turned understanding, and Alex wondered if he knew she was lying. She wasn’t going to find out. She turned and rushed out of the house.

***

It was days later, and Alex was buried in her molecular biology textbook when her computer dinged with an email notification. It was the noise of her personal email rather than the one the school had given her. It was probably Kara with her weekly update. That was more than enough of an excuse to push her book away and take a break.

She opened her email and it was from an address she didn’t recognize. The subject was suspicious: it’s a match! She didn’t recall signing up for any dating websites. She was on the verge of deleting it when she remembered she’d put her personal email on the form at the gala. Her first thought was, “oh shit.” Her second thought was, “fuck.” Maybe she should just ignore it, just delete it. She found herself opening the email anyway. 

“Hey, Alex,

It was great to meet you the other night. We actually found someone we think would be a good partner for you. I’m really impressed you filled out the form. I wouldn’t have had the guts to do it when I was just figuring everything out. It’s up to you to make the first move though. Knowing her, I think you two could be really awesome together. She goes by L in the scene, and here’s her email:

Lanethebetter@gmail.com

See you around,  
Buzz”

Alex deleted the email. 

20 minutes later, she found it in her trash and dragged it back to her inbox. It couldn’t hurt to think about it, right? Of course, thinking had gotten her into this situation in the first place. She’d thought about going to the gala. She’d thought about staying. She’d thought about filling out the damned questionnaire. She’d ended up doing all of them. Maybe thinking about it wasn’t the best strategy. If deleting the email had been her first impulse, maybe that was the way to go. Except it hadn’t been her first impulse. If she was being honest with herself, her first instinct had been to email L. She wondered if it stood for anything, was just a reference to the ‘L’ in what was presumably her last name, or was just a random letter. 

She stalled by sending off a quick, “thanks,” to Buzz. She took a deep breath and opened a new message quickly cutting and pasting in the email address. 

“L,

I just got an email saying that we matched through that random questionnaire I guess we both filled out for the kink thing. 

I don’t know what I’m supposed to say in this email, but since I have to contact you (according to Buzz) I thought I would say hi.

Hi.

Alex”

She hit send before she could stop herself then got up from her chair. It was time to go to the gym. Maybe she could run away her anxiety.

***

Lucy read Alex’s email with a raised eyebrow. She hadn’t actually expected to match with anyone. Lucy had been too busy with a history paper to have opened her own email from Buzz before she got Alex’s, but she looked at it now. It had Alex’s questionnaire attached to it with all of the personal information blacked out. There were little comments everywhere in a scrawl Lucy could barely read, but the ones she could make out left her grinning. There were question marks everywhere and a lot of maybes. If she had to guess, she’d guess that whoever filled it out was fairly new to the scene, but she didn’t mind that. Alex was a unisex name, and she was bisexual, but there were emphatically circled no’s to every answer that involved a cock, so she was guessing it was a woman. It wasn’t much to go on when starting a conversation with someone though.

She was sure that Buzz and the rest of the leadership had put a personal spin on it too. They wouldn’t have matched up exes or something, no matter how compatible their kinks. So they thought she had something in common with whoever it was on the other end of the email. Lucy clicked the reply button and started writing.

"Hello Alex,

I'm glad you ~~reached out~~ ~~contacted me~~ said hello."

This was harder than Lucy anticipated. The internship she'd had that drilled corporate speak into her brain wasn't making it any easier. No one actually said, "reached out," in the real world, did they? She didn't know anymore. Lucy sighed and started over. 

"Alex,

I'm happy you said hello. I was hoping you would. It isn't often that my kinks line up with someone else's, even though I feel like they're all pretty standard. I noticed that you circled 'maybe' a lot on your questionnaire. That's cool with me. If we get along or whatever, I'm good with just exploring things. I'm sorry if this is awkward at all. At least, it's pretty awkward for me. Normally, I'd buy you a drink or something. Flirting is much harder over email. Anyway, I hope you'll write back.

L."

Lucy reread her email to check for any typos and make sure it was free of ridiculous corporate speak before she hit send. Now it was up to Alex.

***

"L,"

Alex squirmed in her seat. She had managed to go to the gym and shower before she couldn't resist opening her email once again. It was ridiculous to think that L would have responded to her already. But as soon as her email program popped open, there was L's reply. Alex opened it and braced herself for a brush off. She blinked slowly and reread it. It wasn't a brush-off. Now she had to actually reply. Would it be too much to write back that night? Would she seem desperate? _Was_ she desperate? It didn't matter. She was still feeling brave.

"L,

I'm not great at flirting in person _or_ over email, so I'd probably be oblivious either way. I don’t really date much and I’ve never done this before. This meaning the over email thing. But I haven’t done much kink before either. I’m just going to shut up now. Basically, I live in the science labs and apparently, I’m not well socialized. My sister would back me up on that. 

Alex”

Alex hit send and then winced. L was definitely going to think she was some kind of freak now. Alex buried her head in her arms and stayed there for a long time before she got up and started getting ready for bed.

***

Lucy yawned as she forced herself out of bed the next morning. She was dressed and rushing out her door before she thought to open her email. It was full of too much spam, an email from a professor canceling class the next day, and the email from Alex. Lucy stopped for a second while she debated opening it. Then the campus bells started ringing. She was going to be late if she didn't hurry.

***

Alex slammed her textbook shut and jumped up from her seat. It was a little conspicuous, but she didn't care. If it got her out of the classroom that much faster, she'd do it. Technically, it was Ethics. Really it was just the philosophy of bullshit and Alex hated it. She hated it almost as much as she hated Lucy Lane. It was like the other woman was built to get on all of her nerves.

Alex huffed in frustration as her bag caught on one of the chairs right in front of Lucy. Alex tugged hard but that only made it worse. "Having a problem, Alex?" Lucy smirked. Alex turned red. She wanted to wipe the smirk off Lucy's face. If she could just find the right thing to say, she would say it, but instead, she always ended up tongue-tied. Somehow they'd had three classes together already and it just kept getting worse. It was infuriating. 

"Go to hell, Lucy," Alex growled. She carefully unwound the strap of her bag and re-slung it over her shoulder. She needed to get out of there before Lucy could say anything else. As soon as she could move again, Alex took off.

***

Lucy rolled her eyes at Alex as she scampered away. She really didn't know what the other woman's problem was, but it was so fun to fluster her, Lucy couldn't help herself. Her smile just got wider when Alex hit her shoulder on the door frame and spun halfway around before she finally made it outside.

Lucy packed her things up at a much more leisurely pace. She didn't have anywhere to be until after lunch. She pulled out her phone as she walked back toward her room. She clicked on Alex's email. Something about it seemed familiar, but it made her smile. 

"Alex,

I have a feeling you're better at flirting than you think you are. Stuck in the science labs all the time, huh? So I'm guessing you aren't a history major. I'm doing pre-law because, well, I want to be a lawyer when I grow up. 

I've never done the 'over email' thing before either, but I think it's working out okay so far. I'm not quite so new to kink, but I'm hardly a hardened veteran. A couple of years now, basically. If you don't mind me asking, how'd you know you wanted to explore your kinky side? I read an article in a magazine, like Time or something (no shit), and thought it sounded fun. Then, you know, the internet.

L."

***

"L,

Well, I only came out about a year ago, but after wrestling with that, I promised myself that I wouldn't ignore my instincts anymore. So, this is kinda embarrassing, but someone I slept with slapped my ass and it felt really good. Like, really good. And then, like you said, the internet. I told you I'm not well socialized. The gala thing was the first time I'd ever gone to something like that. It was… terrifying. Maybe I shouldn't be admitting that to you. Maybe you'll think I'm too new and go running the other way. I hope you don't.

Alex"

***

“Alex,

I’m not running anywhere. I told you, I don’t mind that you’re new to everything. There are tons of things I haven’t done yet! Maybe we could explore some of them together? ;) And congratulations on coming out. Believe me, I know how tough that can be. My dad's in the military. Good for you not ignoring your instincts anymore too. I know lots of people who would.

A non sequitur to get back to the reason we're talking: I really like tying people up and I noticed on your questionnaire you said you might be into bondage. So hey, something we could do together if we ever got to that point. It sounds like you're into spanking. I can do that. I _like_ doing that. And there are all sorts of ways to do them that aren't really intense. Like, you just hold onto the headboard or something without actually being tied up. Sorry if you already know this stuff from your internet searches or whatever. Anyway, I'm going to be late for class it I don't wrap this up. 

L."

***

"L,

I made the mistake of opening your email in class, and now I'm blushing, and I'm sure everyone around me is wondering why. I'm sure my nemesis is already planning how to tease me about it. Not that we shouldn't talk about it, because it is why we got matched up, and I've heard communicating about these things is good. I think that's the sort of bondage I could get into, or even having my arms tied up. It's the handcuffs and chains, and I've seen some Japanese stuff online… that's the sort of thing that made me pause on the questionnaire. I mean, I might like them, since I've never tried them, but I don't think so.

For some reason, even though I don't know you that well, I like the thought of _you_ tying me up. 

Class is almost over, so I should probably go now.

Alex"

***

"Alex,

Your nemesis sounds like an ass. Fuck them. They aren't worth your time.

And I echo your sentiments. I don't know you that well, but the idea of tying you up specifically is really appealing. Maybe we know each other from somewhere else and we're unconsciously picking up on it. Your scientist brain probably hates that idea. 

Still, I'd really… I'd really like to do a lot more than just tie you up, if you know what I mean. I'm going to stop there before I say something really embarrassing for both of us. 

L."

***

"L,

If you mean sex, then yes, I know what you mean. Is this the part where I suggest we meet up? Because I think I'd like that.

Alex"

***

"Alex,

I'd really like that too. How about at Harbauch's Friday night? I know a couple of people, so I can get us the booth in the back. The one under the stairs where you can actually have a conversation.

Let me know.

L."

Lucy had to catch herself. She had almost signed her real name. Alex would probably know it soon enough, but that would wait until at least Friday night. Longer, if she could pull it off.

Lucy smiled to herself. It was a beautiful day and it looked like she had plans for the end of the week.

***

Alex was freaking out. What did you wear to a maybe date with someone who might only be interested in tying you up and fucking you? It wasn’t like she could call up Kara for advice.

Jeans. Jeans were good. Maybe a nicer pair, not the ones frayed around the bottoms. Alex pulled on a dark pair that she particularly liked. Now what? 

A shirt was trickier. There was no easy fallback. She rifled through her closet hoping something would jump out. Nothing did. She closed her eyes and plunged her hand in. When she pulled it back out again, she was holding a flannel shirt. Would that work? Alex looked at the clock. She needed to make a decision. She pulled the shirt off of its hanger and slipped it over her shoulders. It was going to have to work.

***

Alex stepped into Harbauch’s and took a deep breath. She could do this. It was just a beer. Maybe some nachos or something. Nothing was going to happen that night. She could have a terrible time and then nothing would ever happen. She could go back to her life without all of these terrifying decisions. She took a couple of steps toward the booth then shook out her hands. She didn’t want her palms to be sweaty when she shook the other woman’s hand. With another deep breath, Alex rounded the corner.

No. No fucking way. Alex stopped like a deer in the headlights. She felt like one too, just waiting for the inevitable crash. Because sitting in the booth was Lucy Lane. Her Lucy Lane. The woman she hated. Alex recoiled just as Lucy looked up. 

“What is this? Some sort of fucking joke?” Alex asked. Her voice was thick with embarrassment. 

“Alex?” Lucy asked in return. “You’re… shit.” Lucy was doing a better job of keeping her composure but not by much. Lucy was standing now. “I didn’t–“

“Don’t you dare tell me you didn’t know.” Alex stepped back. “Of course you knew.” Her voice was getting louder. 

“Can we talk about this somewhere else?” Lucy tried. She couldn’t believe that the Alex from her emails was this Alex. Her brain was taking awhile to catch up. 

“No,” Alex replied, “because we’re not going to talk about this anywhere. And you and whatever friends you have around here to laugh at me can go to hell.” Alex turned around and stormed out.

***

Lucy sat back down in the booth. This was not a development she had expected. Had Buzz and the other members of the leadership committee known about the contentious nature of her relationship with Alex? She wouldn't put it past them to try to set them up, but they wouldn't have done it maliciously. Did they see something that Lucy had missed? Obviously, she had missed that Alex was into kink, newly into it if her emails had been anything to go by, but there was nothing outward to say Lucy was into it either. And their worksheet had been pretty compatible.

Lucy sighed. She didn’t like the fact that Alex thought she would set her up. Lucy had never done anything to Alex other than disagree with her in class a few times. Okay, a lot of times. It had never been personal though and she didn’t know why Alex thought it was. Lucy ran a hand through her hair. It would suck to miss out on something that might be good over a simple misunderstanding. Maybe she could explain it to Alex after class next week.

***

Alex was pissed. She left the bar without looking back. What the fuck was Lucy up to and why the fuck did it have to involve Alex? She hadn’t done anything to Lucy to warrant this sort of humiliation. Why the fuck had Lucy pretended to be into her? What was the point of all of those emails? To trick her into some sort of fake relationship? Did making fun of her really entertain Lucy that much?

Alex had a lot of questions and no answers. And, God, she was going to have to see Lucy in class the next week. How was she ever going to face her again? Tears welled in the corners of her eyes, but she quickly wiped them away. Lucy Lane wasn’t worth crying over no matter how embarrassed she felt. Alex stalked back to her room, slammed the door, and threw herself onto her bed.

***

Lucy watched as Alex took one look at her and then bolted from the classroom. Lucy had been prepared for that though and she was quickly on Alex’s heels. She called out Alex’s name and reached for her arm, barely catching it.

Alex spun around. “What do you want?” she said with venom in her voice as she pulled her arm away. 

“I wanted to apologize,” Lucy said. “I didn’t know you were the Alex I was talking to or I… I don’t know what I would have done, but I never meant to….”

Alex looked at Lucy with a combination of hurt and hate in her eyes. “Like I said the other night, go to hell,” Alex responded. She turned away and walked off, leaving Lucy alone in the middle of the hallway. She was just going to have to get Alex to pay attention to her some other way.

***

No. Lucy… Lucy didn’t get to apologize. She didn’t get to say she didn’t know who Alex was. Someone, somewhere had set her up. Lucy had definitely known.

***

"Alex,

Please don't delete this email. I just… I need to apologize. I swear I didn't know. I know we don't get along in class, but I wouldn't have done anything like that on purpose. I didn't set you up. None of my friends were around to laugh at you. I promise it was just a misunderstanding. I liked talking to you. Can we please meet up and talk about this?

Lucy"

***

"L, Lucy, whatever the hell your name is, fuck off."

***

Lucy lurked outside the classroom door and waited for Alex to walk in and take a seat. She slipped in the doorway just before class was supposed to start and made a beeline for the open seat right next to Alex. She smiled at Alex as she settled into it. She got a glare for her trouble. She kept her voice low, but as soon as the professor started his lecture, Lucy started talking.

“I’m sorry. And I'm going to keep saying it until you believe me,” she said. Alex just glared at her. That was fine, Lucy expected that. She paid attention to the lecture for a while before she leaned over again. “I bet I could find someplace better to tie you up than Kant’s train tracks,” Lucy whispered. 

Alex glared at her again, but this time there was a hint of a blush on her cheeks. Lucy counted that as a win. She stayed in her seat as Alex rushed out.

***

Lucy again took the empty seat next to Alex. She leaned in close where no one else would overhear her. "I think we should get back to that conversation we were having about me tying you up," she murmured. Alex shifted away from Lucy.

"Go to hell," she answered.

***

"When you like me again, I really want to tie you to my bed," Lucy said this time. Alex just glared at Lucy as her cheeks turned pink.

***

This time when Lucy sat down, she didn't say anything. She could feel Alex's eyes on her. She pulled out a piece of notebook paper and started writing. When she finished, she slid it over to Alex. Alex crumpled it up without reading it. It went straight in the trash can as soon as class was over.

***

Lucy tried again the next day. Alex crumpled up the note, but this time Lucy didn't see her toss it in the trash.

***

Dear Alex,

Just a warning, this letter is rated NC-17

Alex, 

Do you have any idea how hard it is to sit beside you in class every other day? I went back and reread our emails and I really think we should go back to those. They were just starting to get good. You told me you wanted me to tie you up, and now that I know you, I want to do it more than ever. I have this rope at home. It's smooth, so it wouldn't hurt your wrists when I tied them to my bed. I'm getting ahead of myself though. 

First, I'd want to kiss you. I think you'd taste amazing, but I want to know for sure. I want to press my lips to yours and lick over them. I want to take your lower lip between my teeth and nip at it. I want to use my tongue to explore your mouth. 

Once you had been thoroughly kissed, I'd move on to kissing your neck. While I was at it, I would be unbuttoning whichever flannel shirt you were wearing and then unfastening your bra. I want to be able to touch your breasts. Will you let me? Will you arch into my hands while I rub your nipples? While I suck on them? 

Then I would push you back toward the bed. I'd make you lie down. Then I would take each of your wrists and tie them up with the ropes I had already attached to the bed. You would be so beautiful stretched out like that. I'd tell you to relax as I unfastened your pants and slid them down your hips and legs and off you entirely. I wouldn't be able to keep my eyes off of you. We're in the middle of class and I still can't keep my eyes off of you. 

I think you might know what happens next. It involves my tongue and your pussy. I'd want to stay down there for hours, just licking you, making you feel so good. I'd want to make you cum over and over again. Do you want that? I think you do. 

Forgive me. Please forgive me. I'm so sorry I hurt you.

Lucy

***

Lucy dropped into the seat next to Alex. This time she was early enough for Alex to move if she wanted. Alex shifted or squirmed. Lucy couldn't really tell, but she didn't get up.

"Did you read my letter?" Lucy asked. 

Alex blushed bright red. That was answer enough for Lucy. She dropped her hand to Alex’s thigh and she leaned in even closer this time. “I really want to fuck you.” She left her hand on Alex’s thigh for the rest of class. Alex didn’t do anything to move it.

***

The next class, Lucy's hand was back, if just a little higher on Alex's thigh. Once again, Alex ignored it, but she didn't do anything about it either. Halfway through class, Lucy started running her nails up and down Alex's upper leg. Alex shivered. They stayed like that until the end of class.

***

It was their final class before the end of the semester and finals and Lucy realized she had spent half of it interacting with Alex in some way. It had been weeks since she had begun trying to get Alex to respond to her words and letters and touches. The shivers had turned to shudders when she ran her fingers over Alex's thigh or forearm, when she leaned over to whisper something in Alex's ear. Yet, otherwise, Alex remained aloof and Lucy was at the end of her rope. She only had one more shot before she wouldn't have a reason to see Alex every other day.

***

Alex took a deep breath before she walked into class. It had become a routine now, just like Lucy's touches, something she could count on every day. She just… she wasn't sure what to do about it. She wasn't even sure she had forgiven Lucy yet. Misunderstanding or not, she had been so humiliated.

Class passed quickly and Lucy didn't do anything. She wasn't writing Alex a letter or whispering in her ear or letting her hand roam. Then, in the last minutes of class, she finally leaned over and spoke. “Are you wet for me, Alex? Because I think you are. I think I've ignored you for this entire class, and you're still ready for me to take you back to your room and fuck you. I know I am.”

That was the last straw. As soon as class ended, Alex grabbed Lucy by the shirt and dragged her into the nearest bathroom. Luckily it was empty. She locked the door. 

“Okay, what the fuck are you doing?” Alex said as she pushed Lucy up against the wall. She didn’t understand. There was no way Lucy actually wanted her. She was just teasing the new girl.

“I’m trying to make you realize my apologies are real. I’m not playing with you, Alex. _I want you_.”

Alex let go of Lucy’s shirt and pushed herself away. She crossed her arms protectively. “No, you don’t.” There was no way that was true. Lucy was just toying with her. 

This time it was Lucy’s turn to reach out and grab Alex’s shirt. Alex easily went along as she pulled her closer. “Yes, I do,” she said emphatically. Then Alex’s lips were crashing into hers. 

It took her a split second to respond, but as soon as Lucy did, she had her mouth open and her tongue licking over Alex’s lips. She felt Alex sink into the kiss and press her harder against the wall. Lucy brought her hands up to run through Alex’s short hair, to keep her in the kiss. Lucy moaned when Alex finally opened her mouth and allowed Lucy’s tongue inside. They broke apart, but Lucy kept Alex close. “That’s it,” she murmured. “That’s good.” Alex whimpered and brought Lucy’s lips in for another kiss. 

A knock on the door pulled them apart. Lucy cursed whoever was out there. She didn’t need Alex trying to run away. She grabbed Alex’s wrist and pulled her toward the door with the words, “C'mon, I’m not done with you yet,” spilling from her lips.

***

How exactly, they got back to Alex’s was a mystery to Alex, but as soon as they got there, Lucy’s lips were on hers again. Lucy didn’t give her a moment to think before she was tugging Alex’s shirt from her pants and pushing her hands under it. Lucy hissed as if she had been burned when she finally touched Alex’s skin. Alex’s head thumped back against the wall. Lucy started unbuttoning Alex’s shirt and once she was finished, she quickly opened it and started kissing the skin at the top of Alex’s breasts. Alex was breathing hard, but she pushed Lucy away. Lucy looked at Alex in a daze. “What…?”

“I accept your apology,” Alex said, “but I think we need to slow down.” Her eyes were blown wide and her skin was covered in goosebumps. She looked anything but like she wanted to stop. Lucy couldn’t stop herself from running her hands up Alex’s arms. 

“Right, sure,” Lucy said. She tried to catch her breath, but she didn’t let go of Alex. Alex made no move to re-button her shirt. 

“I don’t think…” Alex blushed. It was the first real blush Lucy had seen from her and she wanted to make Alex do it again as soon as possible. “I’m not ready for….” Alex swallowed. She just couldn’t get it out. 

“Hey,” Lucy said, “it’s okay.” She brushed Alex’s hair back from her forehead. “I know I, uh, came on a little strong,” Lucy smiled. That was an understatement. 

“Well, it got me to pay attention,” Alex chuckled. She leaned down and pulled Lucy into another kiss. “Can we just make out for now?” she asked.

“Yeah, I think that sounds like a great idea,” Lucy replied as she pulled Alex down into another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are love and I’m twtd11 on tumblr.


End file.
